1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a light emitting apparatus in which light emitting elements are mounted on a substrate, and a lighting apparatus using the light emitting apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
A semiconductor light emitting element, such as a light emitting diode (LED), is widely utilized as a highly efficient, space-saving light source in various lighting apparatuses for lighting applications, display applications, etc.
A COB (chip on board) light emitting apparatus (a light emitting module) in which an LED mounted on a substrate is sealed with a phosphor-containing resin, and a light emitting apparatus using a packaged SMD (surface mount device) light emitting element are also known (see Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2011-146640, for example).